A comme Aujourd'hui
by lolita-lovely
Summary: A comme Aujourd'hui réécrit avec les aventures de mon imagination. A se retrouve face à ce qu'il fuit . Cette histoire n'est que le début d'une longue série d'aventure.


_**A comme Aujourd'hui , est un livre assez récent de David Levithan, le personnage principal est un garçon ( ou une fille...bref c'est compliqué) , ce personnage s'appelle A ( oui A ) , et chaque matin, il se réveil dans un corps différent. Donc il peut être une fille ou un garçon selon son nouveau corps.**_

 _ **Quand il s'empare d'un corps, il arrive à atteindre la mémoire de son hôte le temps d'une journée. Pendent tout le temps qu'il passe dans le corps qu'il emprunte, il est au contrôle de la vie de la personne.**_

 _ **Donc chaque jour une nouvelle vie, mais pourquoi? ça nous ne le savons pas. A , dans le roman rencontre Rhianonnon ( une fille ) dont il ou elle ( oh oui !) tombe amoureux , et un certain Nathan, ces deux là connaissent son secret. Et à la fin du roman , le personnage, révérant Poole fait son apparition, il est de la même espèce que A , mais lui, arrive à rester dans un corps ( gentil ou méchant? ) . L'histoire reprend après le 6034ème jour, il s'est enfuit mais n'a pas pu emmener Katie ( son corps du jours )bien loin; donc A continue le cours de sa vie en essayant d'aller le plus loin possible.  
**_

 _ **Dans cette fiction, vous ne retrouverez jamais 2 fois le même personnage ( sauf ceux que l'on connais déjà), alors ne vous y perdez pas! et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **6035ème jour**

Je me réveil.

J'ai très mal à l'épaule gauche et j'ai des courbatures partout dans mon corps. Ce matin, j'étais Ken Mencher , un ado plutôt grand et musclé, je le sentais par son poids qui me clouait au lit . J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi, toujours dans mon lit. Ça chambre est assez grande et très ordonnée, presque trop pour un garçon. En accédant à sa mémoire je vois que c'est sa mère qui la range chaque jours, et que malgré sa taille immense, il restait un fils à maman .

\- Mon chéri~ viens manger, appela sa mère.

Quand on parle du loup. Ken est un garçon obéissant, je ferai mieux de descendre.

En descendant les marches, je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais pas pu aller plus loin que la rue Blue où habitait Katie, pourtant avec deux heures de routes j'aurai déjà traversé Philadelphie . Je me sens mal après avoir laissé la pauvre fille dans un hôtel, j'espère qu'en se réveillant elle ne sera pas trop surprise et qu'elle ne deviendra pas comme Nathan, c'est égoïste de ma part de faire vivre ça à ces personnes. Mais mon objectif ne changera pas, je vais quand même trouver qui je suis !

Mais je m'occuperai de ça après mon petit déjeuner.

La mère de Ken est un vrai cordon bleu, je me souviens d' Hélène qui avait un père cuisinier dans un grand restaurant français, passer un journée chez elle c'était goûter au paradis 3 fois par jour. J'aime ces journée où la vie que je mène n'est rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle découverte culinaire . Le festin matinal englouti, je retourne dans la chambre de Ken. Rhiannon, je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment. Elle doit me croire parti; serait elle étonnée de me voir arriver un jour vers elle. Est-ce qu'elle me retrouvera dans ce corps ? Peut être devrai-je abandonner l'idée de la revoir . Je m'approche de l'ordinateur de Ken et l'allume. Maintenant que j'y pense... Nathan aussi sais qui je suis en réalité, je devrai aussi l'éviter aussi l'éviter. Sans compter l'étrange révérant Poole... je devrai vraiment faire plus attention, beaucoup trop de gens commence à me connaitre. L'ordinateur allumé, je file voir si je n'aurai pas reçu un message dans ma boîte mail privée.

Salut A,

Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois avec le révérant, je n'aurai pas du

l'inviter. Mais sache que je comprend qui tu est et ce que tu ressens

Pouvons nous encore discuter ensemble... je veux en savoir un peu plus

sur toi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu ne savais pas non plus qui tu était.

A 2 se sera plus facile de te trouver.

Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Nathan

Il parle comme si il comprenait ma situation, il se trompe. En attendent, j'aurai préféré recevoir un autre message...

Aujourd'hui je commence à 10h30, mais sportif comme il est Ken s'en va pour 20 minutes de marche pour aller à son lycée. Je fouille dans sa mémoire pour trouver où je dois me rendre ( se serai bête de ne pas trouver son école ~ ). ... Je suis au lycée Hannerway...Hannerway... peut être m'étais je déjà rendu là-bas avec un autre hôte ? Ce qui est sûr c'est que la route vers l'école sera dure... le lycée se situe en hauteur sur une pente, mais j'ai déjà vu pire.

J' arrive devant Hannerway, et je me dis que je savais bien que j'avais entendu ce nom quelque part. C'était le lycée de Nathan. Quand j'étais à l'intérieur de lui, je m'y étais rendu avant la soirée de d'une certaine personne... Steve . Je crois que c'est l'humain chez qui j'ai le plus bouleversé la vie. Pendant la soirée, pour que je puissent danser avec Rhiannon , je l'avais fait passer pour gay devant Justin, l'ex petit ami de Rhiannon. Et comme la soirée c'était terminée très tard, j'avais du l'abandonner en plein milieux de la route dans la voiture de ses parents( voiture que je n'avais pas l'autorisation de conduire, puisque Nathan ne savais pas pas conduire...) . Les policiers l'avait retrouvé le lendemain . Il n'avais pas touché à une goute d'alcool ou pris de la drogue, ils l'avait laissé partir après un cours interrogatoire. Mais le pauvre Nathan se souvenant de se qui s'était passé avait raconté qu'il c'était fait posséder par le diable. Tous le monde lui avait rit au nez, à part le révérant Poole . Sauf que s'était presque vrai, presque ( moi, je ne suis pas un démon!).

J'entre dans les couloirs du lycée, Mélissa ma petite amie vient me prendre le bras .

\- Salut Kenny ,dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je lui rend son bonjour avec un gros câlin, tel était la tradition du couple. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, je me dirige en cours d'allemand et elle en biologie.L'allemand, l'une de mes matière préférée, bizarrement la plupart de mes hôtes n'aiment pas cette langue, mais après avoir passé plus de 500 fois les mêmes cours , j'ai fini par m'y connaître. Mais cette fois je ne vais pas trop en faire, Ken est un bon élève mais l'allemand semble lui donner des haut de coeur... J'arrive en avance dans la salle de classe, la prof laisse toujours la porte ouverte pour les premiers, malgré le fait que Ken ne veuille pas mettre le pied dans cette classe, il fait toujours en sorte d'y arriver le premier... Pour pouvoir prendre la place du fond bien évidemment.

Dans la salle,ma vision se brouille. Ce n'était pas le grand tableau des Starke Verben qui me paralysait, non ...cette fois c'était lui, Nathan. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il fasse allemand! ( et moi qui me plaignait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de germaniste il y a quelques phrases plutôt...).

Comme à l'habitude de Ken, je m'assoie au fond de la ne semble pas me voir à travers mon nouveau corps. Le cours commence.

Le cours se termine.

Ken ne participe jamais en allemand... et moi j'ai passé mon temps à observer Nathan. En sortant de la salle quelqu'un m'attrape le bras et me retourne brusquement .

-Hé! je croyais que l'on devait s'attendre pour l'exposé que la prof nous à donné, dit Nathan.

-Ah.. oui, commence à aller au CDI je te rejoint, répondis-je avec le ton le plus calme possible.

Ken et Nathan s'étaient retrouvés en couple de travail pour un exposé, s'était un tirage au sort. Ces deux là ne s'étaient jamais parlés auparavant .Le temps de retrouver mes esprits , je me dirige , maintenant dans la bibliothèque du lycée.

Je m'assois devant Nathan, le face à face durera 1h . Nathan commence à travailler , en me posant quelques questions, c'est quand même un boulot à 2 . Nous parlons de l'environnement et de la pollution, j'avais une tonne de vocabulaire là dessus, j'espère ne pas en avoir trop dit .

\- Ouah! Mais en fait t'es super fort en allemand ! Remarque-t-il.

J'en avais trop fait...

\- Non... C'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise note cette fois , répondis-je avec un sourire qui avait sûrement l'air tordu.

Je regarde la pile de livre comptait emprunte: Possession, Esprit et Au-delà, Comment parler avec un non vivant. Il ne me prend plus pour un Démon , c'est déjà ça. En détournant mon regard des livres je vis qu'il m'observai.

-Ken , tu peux me rappeler ce que toi et Mélissa aviez fait il y'a deux semaines?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Juste pour vérifier quelque chose... T'avais dit qu'il faudrait que je te le rappelle un jour... Que ça te fera bien marrer...

Je fouille dans la mémoire de Ken le plus rapidement possible, il y a deux semaines Lui et Mélissa c'étaient s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans la salle d'anglais en fin de journée, ils avaient essayé de sauter par la fenêtre mais sauter du troisième étage aurait été du suicide... Et là, Nathan était arrivé à leur secours une heure après. Il avait oublié son parapluie dans cette salle et était retourné la chercher. La porte de la salle d'anglais était ouverte,elle était juste un peu têtue. Quand Nathan leur avait demandé pourquoi ils étaient là , les deux amoureux avaient répondu qu'ils avaient trouvé les manga de Fairy Tail que la prof les avaient confisqués pendant son cours. Et s'était vrai! Mélissa n'était pas très discrète et Nathan poufait de rien à chaque seconde . Ils restèrent tout les trois ensemble à lire les manga dans la salle puis rentrèrent chez eux...Voilà pourquoi Ken et Nathan avaient commencé à se frequanter. Cette petite réflexion m'a prise quatre seconde.

-Aaaah! La salle d'anglais ...oui s'était drôle ! Faudrait le refaire de temps en temps ! Dis-je avec un ton ironique , mais beaucoup plus convainquant que mon sourire, la situation était réellement drôle .

-Oui,dit-il avec un legé rire, mais t'en as mis un temps à comprendre...

-C'est la fatigue du matin , dis-je en secouant la tête de haut en bas, Ken a l'habitude de répondre à ce genre de question qui survenaient bizarrement toujours après l'allemand.

Nous continuons le travail silencieusement .

-A ?

-Oui?

Je lève les yeux de mon cahier, je venais de tomber dans le piège de Nathan, peut-être pouvais-je me rattraper.

-À quoi?Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-A...c'est toi? Marmona-il en fronçant des sourcil .

-Arrête avec tes blagues idiotes, on a du travail, dis-je en tournant vigoureusement la page d'un malheureux dictionnaire se trouvant à ma droite.

Il me fixe encore. Je me lève de la table de bafouille :

-J'ai un RDV avec Mélissa dans quelques minutes, on a bien avancé...

-Attend! Dit Nathan en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

-Je vais y aller, À plus! Criais-je avant de m'enfuir vers la sortie .

* * *

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à éviter Nathan. À part en anglais ( dont le cours à été annulé) et en allemand je ne risque pas de le croisser. Je dois faire plus attention, demain j'espère ne pas me retrouver dans ce lycée.

À la fin des cours Melie , ainsi nommée pas Kenny ,me rejoins dans la cours extérieur.

Je la vois arriver de loin , mais elle s'amuse à se cacher derrière les arbres et à jouer au loup.J'étais le loup et elle la brebis. Je m'avance alors d'un pas vers elle. Elle recule de deux pas, j'avance plus vite, elle va se cacher derrière un arbre voisin. Toute menue elle est cachée par le tronc de l'arbre. Elle ne me vois plus .

-BOU!

-Aaaaaaaaah! Cria-t-elle en riant à coeur ouvert .

Elle essaye de s'enfuir mais je la prend par le bassin et je la fais voler dans touts les sens . Elle rigole à en pleurer, je la relâche debout sur un banc. Elle est au-dessus de Ken, et ce n'est pas souvent que l'on peux être au-dessus du grand Ken.

Je la regarde et elle meregarde. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais voir Rhiannon la tête entourée par le soleil couchant?...je souffle , les yeux toujours plongée dans ceux de Mélissa qui était devenu pour un instant Rhiannon.

Elle se penche vers moi, ces cheveux me chatouillent le visage, je ferme les yeux se laisse un leger rire sortir de ma bouche. Ce moment tellement rapide et à la fois d'un lenteur emple me carresse le coeur . Je n'emprunterai ces lèvres le temps d'une journée, demain elle sera de nouveau à toi Ken ...et moi je ne sais pas à qui je serai .

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je l'entoure de mes bras , pour l'instant, elle est à moi.

De retour à la maison,je vais directement dans ma chambre , demain Ken n'a pas devoirs. Je vérifié mes mail et comme je m'y attendais Nathan m'avait envoyé des tonnes de messages . Je ne les ouvrirais pas. Cette journée était fatigante , mais agréable d'une certaine manière . Je vais embrasser la mère de Ken puis je me dirige vers mon lit .

* * *

 **Et voilà !fin du premier chapitre de A comme Aujourd'hui.**

 **Je suis assez lente comme mini écrivaine... Non?**

 **Je prendrai sûrement beaucoup de temps pour l'autre chapitre, mais si vous avez lu se chapitre n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, vos commentaires, ou si vous voulez que je mettent A dans un corps d'un personnage de votre choix !**

 **Merci d'être arrivé à la fin de cette page !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas,à chaque journée son histoire**

 **lolita-lovely for you**


End file.
